


Burning Into Ashes

by cattermcfatter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Poetry, im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattermcfatter/pseuds/cattermcfatter
Summary: wrote this instead of working on my story
Collections: i ruined my friendship





	Burning Into Ashes

I stare in the face of anger and agony  
Regret overcomes my being  
Assuming too much,  
Ruining everything,  
It's always been my specialty  
Too afraid to say anything upfront  
I slowly watch my friendships burn  
They burn to ash  
And all I do is watch.

**Author's Note:**

> mental health=shitty


End file.
